Autowolves, Time To Hunt!
by RoboDiamondDragon09
Summary: TFP Universe. Our favorite Autobots are trasformerd into WOLVES! Join them as they fight the evil Deceptiwolves. Note: No humans in this.
1. Prologue

**So yeah my first ever story... hope U like :P Read, Reveiw and like! Thnx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TFP sadly :(**

 **AUTOWOLVES, TIME TO HUNT PROLOGUE**

A blue and red furred wolf ran through the forest. A blue furred wolf with pink highlights ran close by. The 2 were chasing a deer. The seemingly male wolf told the seemingly female wolf: "Arcee, cut it off at the river." "Yes Optimus. " She replied. She ran through the forest to the river while Optimus chased the deer to the river. Later, when the deer jumped the river, hoping to escape the female tackled the deer down. "Good job Arcee, now let's bring this food to the den for the others." What they didn't notice was a gray wolf with red highlights watching them. "Lord Megatron will be glad to hear this, hehehe..." and with that he disappeared into the shadows.


	2. The Autowolf pack

**Hello** **peoples**

 **of the World of Fanfiction! Chapter 2! Read, Review and Enjoy! Also a shout out to Airreon Princess for reviwing! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TFP**

After a few minutes, Arcee and Optimus brought the deer back to the den. There were 4 other wolves waiting. A red and white wolf, a green wolf, a white wolf and a black and yellow wolf.

 **Arcee's P. O. V.**

I was knawing on the piece of deer I snuck. Bumblebee came up to me and said.

"Hey Cee, I hear from Optimus you tackled the deer is it true?" I was surprised that somewolf even wanted to know but I didn't physically show it.

"Yeah I did, it's not a big deal though." I replied.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks because me and Smokescreen were literally dieing of hunger."

"Your welcome Bee." I said and he went away.

 _He sure is cute, I love that little scout but it's war time. I wonder if he feels the same._ I thought and with that I went to my special spot.

 **Bumblebee's P. O. V.**

I thought about Arcee earlier, when we talked I got a warm feel on my fur. What was it? I felt like I was overheating on the inside. I wonder if Smokie has an idea. So I looked for him.

"Hey Smokie!" I called when I saw him.

"What's up Bee?" He asked.

"Well I need advice, see whenever I get close to Arcee my fur is standing on edge and I feel weird. Any idea what it is?" I asked

"Sounds like your in _love_ dude." He said with a sly grin

"WHAT?! NO WAY! We're just friends, thats all!" I yelled.

"Ok but I'm pretty sure you're in love." With that Smokescreen walked off laughing.

 _Am I in lovewith Arcee? I mean she's nice, fierce, tough, cute, protective over her friends and mostly beautiful. Yeah, I'm in love. But she couldn't love me, I'm just a scout and it's war time._ *sigh* I thought

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

 _ **Where Arcee**_ **was...**

Arcee was standing in front of a little pile of dirt, she digged under it. There was a small peice of red fur there.

"Hey Cliff, if your listening well I've got a question, Bee is making me feel weird like any time I'm near him I feel fuzzy."

She felt a gust of wind after she said that.

"Do you think I have feelings for him?"

The wind swayed as if it was saying yes.

"Thanks Cliff I'll ask him if he feels the same." She felt a warm breeze as she left.

There were 2 wolves watching her as she left.

"Master, shall we capture the femme?" One said.

"Yes Starscream, you did good telling me the Autowolves have the deer herd in their territory. Capture the femme so we can use her for ransom. Opyimus will either sacrifice his land or we kill her." The other one said.

"Yes Lord Megatron." With that the 2 followed the femme.

 ** _Back at the Den..._**

"Optimus, you better look at this." The white and red wolf said.

"What is it Ratchet?

" Optimus asked.

"Some Deceptiwolves are in our territory." Ratchet said.

"It's all right, as long as they don't find the den we're safe." Optimus said.

"But Optimus I think they're following something, they aren't splitting up like they always do and there is a third life signal."

"Who's signal is it?" Optimus asked.

"Let me check it's- Oh no." Ratchet seemed as if time froze

"Who's is it?" Optimus started to look worried.

"It- it's Ar- Arcee's!" Ratchet stammered.

Optimus then knew what the deceptiwolves were going to do.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen both heard Ratchet say it and Bulkhead heard him say it to.

"Autowolves Arcee may be in danger, get ready for potential battle." Optimus commanded.

"Autowolves, time to hunt!" With that growl all 4 raced out of the den.

 _Please be ok, please be ok._ Bumblebee thought as he ran.

 **Arcee's P.O.V.**

I was walking back to the den when I heard something.

"Hello? I guess I'm just hearing things." I said

"Guess again dear..." Came a voice from the shadows.

I knew that voice anywhere, _Starscream_.

"Starscream?! Show yourself!" I growled

He stepped out of the shadows but with somewolf else. _ **Megatron...**_

 **Sorry for the long wait people! I was sooooo busy I hope you like this chapter! Also Review and say if you want this fanfic to continue I'm planning on making it a 5 chapter but say if you want it longer!**

 **Also someone asked if other characters like Jazz are going to be in it but I am making like a truth or dare one with a lot of characters!**

 **BAI!**


	3. Captured

**Chapter 3! Thank U for reading and without further ado, start reading!**

 **I don't own Transformers blah, blah, blah...**

 **Arcee's P.O.V.**

" ** _Megatron..._** " I growled

"Now, now Arcee just surrender and we'll capture you fine." Megatron said with a sly grin

"You might feel a little- well, a large shock once we slap the stasis cuffs and electric muzzle on you." Starscream ranted

"Never! I shall never bow to you Buckethead!" I growled

" **HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! Starscream, ATTACK!** Megatron roared furious from what she called him

 _I can't fight these 2 alone, I need the pack!_ Wait, I've got it! It's risky but here goes!

" **Haaaaaaaa-rrrrrrrrr-wwwwwwwww-oooooooooooo!"** I hope the pack got my howl, time to fight!

With that I charged at Starscream, still shocked with my howl.

 **Optimus's P.O.V.**

 **"Haa-rrrrrrr-wwwwwww-oooooooooooooo!"** All 4 of us heared that howl and we knew it all to well.

"That was Arcee's howl!" Bumblebee said

"Autowolves, follow her howl!" I roared as we ran towards her.

I noticed Bumblebee was starting to get worried, I can't blame him though, all Autowolves know only to howl when you're in danger or in trouble.

 **Arcee's P.O.V.**

 **"STARSCREAM! GET THE SHOCKER!"** Megatron roared

 _What!? I don't stand a chance if they have a shocker! I need an idea!_ I thought of an idea when I saw a vine.

I grabbed 1 end of the vine with my jaws and I ran around Starscream with it, luckily I was able to tie up his legs.

"Wha?!" *Starscream falls over*

That was when a silver paw hit me and sent me flying into a rock

"Urgh, wha? I managed to whimper before hearing the warlord's words.

 **"Nighty, night dear..."** He growled

 _ **Then, I was out...**_

 **Megatron's P.O.V.**

 _Finally, I thought we would never capture this blasted femme._

I cut the vine that was tieing up Starscream.

"Get the stasis cuffs and muzzle her, I hear her teammates approaching." I ordered Starscream

"Yes my liege." He answered

Starscream put the cuffs on her paws and slid a muzzle on her mouth, then *click* it locks

Then out of nowhere 4 Autowolves leaped out of the bush, including Optimus Prime.

"Well, well if it isn't Optimus Prime." I taunted

"Megatron!" He roared and with that he ran at me.

"Ah, ah, ah Optimus, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your second in command *points at Arcee* now, would you?" I warned him. His eyes widening at the sight of her

"Good, now I have a trade for you. Either give me your territory, food and den coordinates for your teammates life or give us nothing and we kill her." I told him

"Will Arcee be returned to us safely?" He asked

"Yes, you have until the next full moon to decide. Meet me beside the Alpha Wolf Shrine on that night, give us what we want and you will get back your teammate." I said and me and Starscream began to leave

"Oh, and don't even think of trying to follow us or we will kill her then and there." I reminded Optimus

And with those final words and their femme in our captivity we left into the shadows dragging Arcee back with us.

 **Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

My spark sank, the wolf I loved was captured by the deceptiwolves.

I collapsed on the ground from sadness. Luckily Bulkhead helped me up.

"It's okay Bee, we'll get her back." Bulkhead said

And with that we went back to the den without a teammate...

 **Hello people! I want to say thank U for reading. It means a lot that people like my stories! Also I need ideas for future chapters so feel free to suggest! By the way Bee talks in this story! :P**

 **BAI!**


	4. Sadness And Hope!

**Hey people! I give U Chapter 4!**

 **I don't own TFP**

 **At The Den, Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

We just came back from the encounter with Megatron and Starscream.

We also lost a friend to Megatron's claws.

 _Arcee..._

I think I have feelings for her, but I'm not sure how to tell her, if I can tell her.

I sighed and walked away to clear my head.

 **Somewhere, Arcee's P.O.V.**

Pain was the first thing I felt, so much pain.

I tried moving but my paws wouldn't move.

I looked down to see _chains._

I remember, Megatron knocked me out while we were fighting.

I tried to say something but there was something ccovering my mouth.

 _A muzzle, great..._

"Well it seems sleeping beauty has awakened." Said a voice

I knew that voice ananywhere, **Knockout...**

"And I thought you cocouldn't be captured, looks I was wrong." He said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Now then let's get this muzzle off you." He said and removed the muzzle.

"I don't think you're going to tell me what I want, will you?" He asked and circled around to inspect me.

"It's a real shame you are a Autowolf, you _could,_ make a fine mate for me.

I just growled at the at what he said.

"Well I'm going to see what tools I have for you." He said and turned around.

I saw this as my chance so I bit his tail and yanked a lot of hair off his tail.

"HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled.

He quickly turned around to look at me.

 **"YOU LITTLE GLICH! NOT THE TAIL!"** He roared and raised his claws.

He slashed at me, but I was able to barely dodge by moving my head.

"What?! *Falls into a mud puddle*

"Good luck cleaning that off your fur." I said

Then he looked at me with a stare that could scare Megatron.

"You little GLICH!" He yelled.

Before I knew what he was going to do, he bit me right on the leg.

"Argggg..." I groaned.

"Just be glad I'm on hunting duty for a while or you could have been scrap." He warned and he put the muzzle back on me.

"Oh, and Lord Megatron will see you later." And he left.

I felt weak, the bite took a bad amount of blood out of me.

I just hope the pack will find me soon...

 **Near The Den, Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

I stepped outside to get some fresh air.

Then I heard a commotion nearby so I went to check it out.

What I saw were 3 Deceptiwolves searching for deer.

The 3 were Knockout and 2 drones.

"Knockout, we aren't finding any deer." One drone said

"Fine, this mud is sticking into my fur anyway." He replied

"Hey, whats gonna happen to the Autowolf femme?" The other drone asked

"Lord Megatron says we kill her, Megatron is going to make the Autowolves give us what we want then kill her in front of them." He told the drone

What?! No! We can't give up our resources just to see our friend die! I have to do something!

"Come on, lets get back to the den." Knockout said

No! Tomorrow is the full moon! They're going to kill Arcee tomorrow! I need to follow them!

And while the 3 left I followed them.

"Don't worry Arcee, I'm not going to let them kill you, I swear on my spark." I promised

And with those words Bumblebee followed the 3, not knowing the dangers ahead...

 **Wow! One more done! So I plan to get 1 more chapter up before school starts so yeah!**

 **Thx for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!**

 **Until next time, RoboDiamondDragon09 OUT!**


	5. Is It Love?

**Hey I'm back! This will be the last chapter for the summer sadly!**

 **I don't own transformers! Yeah, yeah. Let's DO THIS!**

 **Forest, Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

 _Geez, how far is their den?_ I thought as I followed Knockout and the drones

"Knockout, what will Lord Megatron say when we come back with no food?" I heard one drone ask

"I will think of an excuse, you two guard the autowolf when we get back." Knockout simply answered

 _Well that's my ticket to finding Arcee, but how will I sneak into their den?_ I thought

"Ahh, here we are. Back at the den." Knockout sighed

 _Finally! Now I have to sneak in quietly..._ I thought

And after the deceptiwolves went in I dnuck into the den...

 **Back at the Autowolf den 3rd person P.O.V.**

"Urggg, when is Bee ccoming back? IM SOO BOARD!" Smokescreen groaned

"Soon, I think." Answered Bulkhead

"What's he doing anyway? Getting fresh air doesn't take an hour!" Smokescreen asked

"Not sure, but I feel something weird. Let's ask Ratchet to find is signal." Bulkhead suddgested

"Work's for me!" Smokescreen said and the two went to Ratchet

"Hey Ratchet!" Bulkhead called

"Yes?" He answered

"Can you find Bee's signal?" Smokescreen asked

"Fine, but he's probably just outs- what?" Ratchet stopped mid-sentence

"What?" Smokescreen asked

"He's on the South-West part of the forest!" Ratchet stammered

"What?" Bulkhead exclaimed

 **Somewhere, Arcee's P.O.V.**

I was still trapped.

It's been an hour, give or take and Megatron hasn't come to yell at me yet.

 _I guess KKnockout was Bluffing._

Then I heard something.

"In here, Lord Megatron." I heard

 _Scrap, my and my big mouth..._

"Well Arcee, iit's nice for you to come." He said

I just glared at him.

He looked down to my wounded leg.

"It seems that Knockout made a mark on you." He said referring to my leg

Then he took the muzzle off me.

I tried to bite him but my restraints were holding me back.

"Now let's not be so feisty ok?" He told me

"You know, in a few hours your pack will give me all of what you have. Just to save your life." He taunted

My eyes widening at what he just said.

"What? My pack would never do that!" I told him.

But deep inside I knew they would give anything for family.

"Oh, you heard me. I made a deal with Optimus, trade all you have for your teammates life." He said

Then he leaned closer to my ear and whispered:

 _" Once they give me what I want I'll have Starscream destroy you right in front of them, just like Cliffjumper..."_

"So I give a pproposition for you, Join the Deceptiwolves or see your fate?" He proposed

"Never! I'll go down to the pit then go to the Deceptiwolves side!" I growled at him

"Bad choice femme..." And he turned around to walk away.

A drone put my muzzle back on me after he left.

 _I'm sorty guys, I'm so sorry._ I thought

 **In the Deceptiwolves Den, Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

I continued following the drones who were going to guard Arcee.

They made it to a clearing which looked like an interrogation area.

I kept following the drones until they reached an area with a wolf there.

And that wolf was Arcee!

Oh No, she looked so banged up. With a bite mark on her leg, and scratches from when she was being dragged here I think.

I have to help her! But there are at least 10 wolves around.

I guess I just gotta do it!

"LET MY FRIEND GO!" I roared as I charged at the drone.

"Autowolf! ATTACK!" One drone yelled

 **Arcee's P.O.V.**

Someone's yell woke me up. And I knew that yell all to well.

Bumblebee!

I saw him trashing though drones one by one.

Once they were all defeated he saw me and ran up to me.

"Arcee!" He yelled.

I was so happy it was him but I couldn't do anything in my position.

"Here, let me get this off you." He said and removed my muzzle.

"Bee! Im so glad you came!" I said before he hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're ok!" He happily said and bit through the chains.

I hugged him with my left leg cause my right was injured.

 **Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

She hugged me with her right leg, I think it was because she was injured.

I knew what I was going to ask her, I wawanted to know if she felt the same as me.

Did she love me?

"Arcee?" I asked

"Yes?" She answered

"D-do-do you l-love me?" I stammered

She looked at me like I was nuts!

"Bee, Yes yes I do!" She said

I knew it she doesn- Wait YES?! Yes!? YES!

"Yo-You do?!" I asked to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Yes Bee I love you! I have for a long time! I thought you didn't feel the same!" She excitedly yelled

"Are you kidding me? I thought U wouldn't feel the same!" I said

"Let's talk about this after ok?" She suggested

"Yeah that might be best, here let me carry you on my back." I added

"Thanks Bee." She said and got on my back.

Arcee was light so I could still run.

"Come on, let's get you back to the den." I said while I was running.

In the darkness Starscream watched.

"Hmmm, Lord Megatron will not be pleased." He said and he followed the 2 Autowolves.

 **Sooooo... this is the final chapter for summer ssadly. The next one will be in the first week of school probably on Fri.**

 **Read, Review and Fav. For what gonna happen next.**

 **Untill next time RoboDiamondDragon09 OUT!**

 **Bai everyone!**


	6. Finally At Rest

**Hi people! Before you rage I had stacks of homework to do ok?**

 **Another chapter of Autowolves, Time To Hunt! Enjoy!**

 **Arcee's P.O.V.**

Bumblebee was carrying me through the woods, I was still injured from Knockout's bite but in a bit I think I could walk again.

"Hey Cee?" He asked

"Yeah?" I asked back

"What were you doing before Megatron got you?" He asked

"I thought for a bit in Cliff's area about something." I answered

"What?" He asked again

"I wanted his thought on if I loved you." I said and started blushing

"Well I love you so do you love me?" He replied

"Yes, I know now that I do." I said and smiled and he smiled back.

"Awww isn't that cute." Somewolf said

Bumblebee stopped, both of us knew who very well who that was, _Starscream..._

Starscream jumped down from where he was standing.

"How hard is it just to guard a small femme from a simple scout?" He questioned

"Pretty hard if I'm trying to rescue a friend I say." Bumblebee replied

Bee let me down so he could fight Starscream.

"I will enjoy killing your spark, JUST AS I DID CLIFFJUMPER!" Starscream roared and charged at Bee as Bumblebee did the same.

 **Back At Base...**

"How?! Why?!" Ratchet stammered

"Why is the name of Primus is he in Deceptiwolf territory?!" Smokescreen exclaimed

"I don't know but I think we should inform Optimus." Ratchet noted

"Inform me of what?" Optimus asked as he walked into the room.

"Bumblebee went into Deceptiwolf territory!" Bulkhead yelled

"Why?!" Optimus asked shocked

"Uhhh guys, a few days ago Bee thought he felt weird around Arcee so I said I think he's in love. Do you think he went to the Deceptiwolf territory to find Arcee?" Smokescreen explained

"That is a likely theory Smokescreen, if true you and Bulkhead come with me, we're going to Bumblebee." Optimus said

And the 3 raced out to find Bumblebee

 **Back at the fight Arcee's P.O.V.**

"Come on Starscream! Is that all you got?!" Bumblebee yelled

"Not even close scout!" Starscream yelled back

All I could do was sit there and watch the 2 fight.

Bumblebee started to look like he was thinning out but luckily so was Starscream.

Suddenly Starscream got lucky and hit Bumblebee into a tree.

"Owww..." Bumblebee groaned

"Time to end this!" Starscream yelled and raised his claws to strike the final blow.

"NOOO!" I yelled.

I took all of my strength to get up and I charged at Starscream.

"Wha-" Starscream managed to say before being hit away from Bumblebee.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted

"Why should I?" Starscream questioned

 **"Because you can't fight 5 of us!"** A voice growled

Then out of a bush came Optimus, Bulkhead and Smokescreen.

"Grrrr, you will pay Optimus Prime!" Starscream yelled before running back into the darkness.

"Hey guys!" I excitedly said

"Hey Cee you're ok!" Smokescreen said

"Yeah but I can't say the same for Bee, he took quite a beating while fighting Starscream to protecting me." I replied looking at Bumblebee

"Yes, he doesn't look to good. Let's go back to the den so Ratchet can look at both of your injuries." Optimus said

And all of us went back to the den.

 **Hey! I hope U like this chapter and for now I'll update only on Fri. Sat. Or Sun. Ok?**

 **I'm sorry this is short but like I said, I had loads of home work.**

 **I hope U continue reading this story!**

 **Bai everyone!**


	7. Will You Be My Mate?

**aHi guys! This will be the last chapter of this story sadly... One the bright side I'll be making a sequel after I do some stuff!**

 **And here is the last chapter of Autowolves, Time To Hunt!**

 **At The Autowolf Den... Arcee's P.O.V.**

It was a few hours after we got back to the den, Ratchet fixed my leg and I was up and running again.

I didn't see Bumblebee any where so I went looking for him.

After a few minutes of searching I found him outside the den talking to himself.

"Arcee, I have something to ask you. I know it's sudden but will yo-" He immediatly stopped when he saw me

"Hey Bee what are you doing?" I asked curiously

"I was just uhhhhh, practicing some uhhh, speech. It's not important though." He answered

"Ok, what speech is it for?" I asked

"It's not important, say want to take a walk by the lake together?" He asked

"Sure, the lake is beautiful at sunset." I said and we went to the lake

 **The Lake Of Tranquillity Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

We took a walk by the lake and it was beautiful!

The colours of the sunset reflected on the water beautifully.

Arcee didn't notice but the colours of the sun reflecting on the water reflected on her fur making her fur twinkle and glitter.

In my eyes she looked like an angel, she was an angel. At least unless you make her mad. She's strong enough to push a mountain if you get that wolf mad!

This was one of the hundrends of reasons I loved her, she had the most amazing colour pattern where in the right lighting she is the colour of heaven.

The deep yet peaceful blue and the pink mix into a light colour of the sunset.

And where do I start with her eyes? The light blue and the pink rings go so well together I could get lost in them.

The sun was starting to move down, thos was going to be now or never!

This sunset will set the mood for what I'm going to do, I'm gonna ask her to be my mate!

"Arcee?" I asked

"Yes?" She answered

I got out a little ruby I found and put it on the ground.

"Will you be my mate?" I asked and picked up the ruby with my teeth gently and offered it to her.

"Bumblebee, yes!" She squealed

I knew she wa- Wait YES?!

Arcee took the ruby and put it on the ground so that Bumblebee could say something.

"Really yes?!" I was overwhelmed with excitement if she really ment it

"Yes Bumblebee, I would love to be your mate." She happily said

"YESS!" I yelled

"Well? Are we going back to the den to tell the others or what?" She asked picking up the ruby

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" I said and we ran back to tell the others

 **Back At The Den... Nobody's P.O.V.**

"SAY WHAT?!" Smokescreen yelled

"Thats right, we're going to be mates." Bumblebee said

"We are very happy for the two of you. We will hold the mating first thing at dawn." Optimus said

"You ready Bee?" Arcee asked him

"Ready for tomorrow? As long as I got you I'll be ready for anything." He replied

 **END (For Now :D)**

 **And this was the final chapter of Autowolves, Time To Hunt! I'm sorry it was short but I'm working on the sequel.**

 **Oh yeah! You guys can say what gender, colour and name of Arcee's and Bumblebee's little pup for the sequel.**

 **Until next time! RoboDiamondDragon09 OUT!**

 **Bai everyone!**


End file.
